


L'origami du coeur

by 4AlarmFire_Shoot



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Basically Sameen being sameen and cute, F/F, Fluff, Night call, Sameen miss Root, She is not missing her if it's for survival, The machine is in this, winter is coming
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4AlarmFire_Shoot/pseuds/4AlarmFire_Shoot
Summary: Root est en mission d’infiltration pour la machine, à l’autre bout de l’état, depuis deux semaines. C’est la plus longue séparation qu’elles deux ont connu depuis le retour de Shaw et la torture que lui a infligé Samaritain. La sociopathe à du mal à rester tranquille sans sa hackeuse préférée.OuShaw étant super cute et n’arrivant pas à dormir sans Root.





	L'origami du coeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root est en mission d’infiltration pour la machine, à l’autre bout de l’état, depuis deux semaines. C’est la plus longue séparation qu’elles deux ont connu depuis le retour de Shaw et la torture que lui a infligé Samaritain. La sociopathe a du mal à rester tranquille sans sa hackeuse préférée à ses côtés.  
> Ou  
> Shaw étant super cute et n’arrivant pas à dormir sans Root.

**I.**

« Ça n’a rien à voir. C’est juste à cause de la chaleur » se murmura Shaw à elle-même, tentant une fois encore de se persuader.

Et dire que la chaleur était insoutenable n’était là qu’un euphémisme. Malgré l’hiver entamé depuis des mois, les centaines de processeurs entassés sur l’étagère avaient suffi à transformer l’intérieur du métro en un gigantesque sauna. L’agent observa silencieusement les lumières se refléter sur le mur d’en face ; elles illuminaient son visage par vague, l’éclat bleuté s’attardant un instant sur ses traits inexpressifs.

« Cet endroit ne ressemble plus à rien » décida-t-elle en fixant alternativement le sapin de Noël se dressant fièrement au milieu de la station – Sapin que Root avait réussi a rapporté nulle ne sait comment entre une explosion, trois tirs dans les genoux de ses poursuivants tout en flirtant sans la moindre gêne avec elle – les ordinateurs d’Harold et les grenades de John. Elle roula les yeux à sa propre remarque.

« C’est juste à cause de la chaleur » répéta-t-elle fermement. « Root ne me manque pas, et c’est certainement pas pour ça que je n’arrive pas à dormir ».

Cette pensée en tête et une moue boudeuse sur le visage, Shaw se retourna pour la énième fois sur le côté en essayant de s’endormir. En vain.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que la machine avait exilé Root à l’autre bout de l’Etat, et presque autant de nuit sans sommeil que Shaw avait passé. Six mille neuf cent vingt-quatre kilomètres les séparaient. L’agent le savait mieux que personne - elle s’était retrouvé à consulter stupidement un Atlas, quelque part entre trois et quatre heures du matin et son sixième verre de scotch.

Sameen masqua son amusement. D’ici, elle pouvait pratiquement entendre Root lui murmurer à l’oreille « Je ne pensais pas que tu t’en souciais », un sourire joueur au coin des lèvres et son regard, intense, tellement intense qu’il ne semble pas juste vous observer mais voir à travers. C’était quelque chose qui avait toujours pris Shaw de cours, le fait que Root – la femme capable de manipuler deux armes à feu avec une justesse inouï, hackeuse de génie, et bien qu’elle ne l’admettrait jamais à voix haute incroyablement sexy - puisse la regarder avec ces yeux, comme si elle était soudain devenu la première merveille du monde, comme si l’univers entier ne se réduisait qu’à elle. Une sociopathe.

« Je ne m’en soucie pas. Je m’instruis simplement » répondit Shaw mentalement sur le ton de l’évidence. Elle se demanda un instant si Root pouvait l’entendre depuis l’Alaska.

Son regard se durcit immédiatement. Une fois de plus, elle était agacée par la situation. « L’Alaska ? Sérieusement ? Les pingouins ont des numéros de sécurité sociale maintenant ? »

L’agent dévia son regard vers l’ordinateur de Finch. Le voyant rouge était allumé mais l’écran restait sombre.

« Quand est-ce qu’elle rentre ? »

Aucun changement. Shaw arqua un sourcil.

« Je sais que tu m’entends »

« Il me faudra plus de précision pour te renseigner, Sameen » lut-elle tandis que les lettres défilaient rapidement devant ses yeux.

Si la machine n’était pas un robot, elle aurait juré avoir vu le sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais très bien de qui je parle »

Il y eu un court moment de silence avant qu’un nouveau message s’affiche à l’écran.

_« Analogue interface coordonnée : 61° 13' 2.5716'' N 149° 51' 47.2644'' W_

_Retour prévu : Vendredi 26 Decembre_

_72.244%_

_Meilleur scénario. »_

Shaw se laissa retomber en arrière sur les coudes.

« Comment ça peut être le meilleur scénario ? C’est dans cinq jours. Je la déteste » - dit-elle en plaquant son oreiller contre son visage. Elle avait cherché à accentuer ses derniers mots en les séparant distinctement, mais à la place, ses mots furent étouffés maladroitement contre le tissu.

Le curseur clignota quelques secondes sur l’écran d’Harold avant qu’une nouvelle série de lettre s’affichent.

_« Taux de contrariété de Primary Asset_

_88.514%_

_> Plus faible qu’à l’ordinaire._

_> Primary Asset ne déteste pas Analogue Interface_

_Meilleur réponse. »_

« Sans blague, mini-Root » murmura Shaw en roulant les yeux. « Et arrête de calculer mon taux de contrariété. C’est flippant »

_« Demande de Primary Asset Shaw sauvegardée._

_> Requête acceptée._

_> Primary Asset utilisé le surnom mini-Root pour qualifier Intelligence Artificielle._

_Serait-ce un compliment déguisé, Sameen ? »_

Résister à la tentation de lever les yeux à nouveaux nécessita tout le contrôle que l’agent possédait ; elle ne comprendrait jamais comment la machine était capable de communiquer comme un simple programme informatique et la seconde d’après, tellement humainement qu’elle pouvait pratiquement _entendre_ le badinage dans ses mots. La hackeuse avait définitivement détint sur elle.

_Fucking Root_

« Je suis sociopathe. Je ne fais pas de compliment. »  répondit Shaw en enfilant un Jean. « Et as-tu vu la fille ? Elle est cinglée ».

« Sweetie, ne sais-tu pas que Schrödinger a démontré que…  »

« Mon dieu, je suis déjà parti ! » déclara-t-elle en levant ses mains en signe de reddition.

Un courant d’air caressa un instant le tatouage brillant fièrement dans sa nuque.

_4AlarmFire_

**II.**

Il était peu après quatre heures ; les premiers rayons du soleil s’élevaient timidement sur New York, plongeant la ville dans une semi-obscurité.

Shaw plissa les yeux. La lumière des phares l’éblouissait, d’une blancheur quasi irréelle, brillait en parfait contraste avec cette nuit encore sombre, d’une intensité telle, qu’il était difficile de la fixer face.

La voiture la dépassa. L’agent l’observa disparaitre ; l’éclat l’aveugla un instant à nouveau pourtant Shaw ne ralentis pas.

Ces dernières semaines, l’agent avait tout essayé pour enfin s’endormir. Elle avait parcouru des dizaines de sites plus ridicules les uns que les autres, conseillant tantôt de prendre un bain tantôt de baisser la température de la pièce, s’était noyé dans des séances de sports intensive plus exténuantes les unes que les autres. Un soir – Sameen refusait toujours de l’admettre – dans l’obscurité de leur appartement, la sociopathe avait même considéré l’idée de tester une des nombreuses tisanes que Root avait pour habitude de laisser trainer sur le comptoir – elle s’était rapidement reprise cependant et le contenu avait été remplacé par son scotch.

Pourtant, cette nuit avait été différente. Elle était rentrée tard après une mission particulièrement délicate, leur nouveau numéro ayant manqué à maintes reprises de lui tirer un balle en plein cœur. Lorsque Shaw avait enfin pu retrouver la chaleur de sa planque, elle n’avait même pas eu le courage de retirer ses chaussures et s’était endormi d’une traite au beau milieu du lit double.

C’était la première fois qu’elle réussissait à se reposer depuis des jours et en profitait pleinement, jusqu’à ce qu’un cauchemar particulièrement horrible de sa captivité chez samaritain ne refasse surface.

Elle s’était redressée brutalement sur son lit, le front humide et son débardeur noir orné de sueur - accentuant ainsi les moindres contours de ses muscles.

Et la voici à présent, marchant au hasard des rues, tentant tant bien que mal de se persuader que tout ceci n’était pas à nouveau une simulation. Par reflexe, Sameen passa un doigt derrière son oreille. Sans s’en rendre compte, elle avait fini à l’intérieur du métro un revolver à la main, en essayant de déterminer si son poids entre sa paume était naturel. Les armes, c’était sûr, quelque chose que Shaw connaissait par cœur. Même dans une simulation, Samaritain n’arriveraient jamais à reproduire l’exacte sensation du métal entre ses doigts, n’est-ce pas ?

_N’est-ce pas ?_

Shaw n’était plus certaine de rien. La sociopathe mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Son niveau de contrarié montait en flèche tandis qu’une douleur étrange s’immisçait au creux de son estomac, l’empêchant de respirer.

Sameen baissa les yeux. Le revolver se tenait toujours au creux de sa paume. Cette image lui rappela cette nuit, il y a six mois, lorsqu’elle avait cru perdre le contrôle pour de bon, la même arme entre les mains. Soudain, elle sut ce dont elle avait besoin. La seule chose qui pouvait lui faire reprendre pied.

_Root._

« Hey » souffla-t-elle en fixant l’ordinateur. Sameen avait voulu conserver une voix assurée mais celle-ci elle s’était brisée à la place, simple murmure à travers le silence du métro abandonnée. « Tu peux appeler Root ? » Elle marqua une pause, la mâchoire contractée. « S’il te plait. » ajouta-t-elle après un temps.

La sociopathe s’attendait à ce que la machine refuse sa requête temporairement, lui expliquant que son appel pouvait compromettre l’identité de Root et la mission. A sa grande surprise elle vit simplement son portable vibrer entre ses mains, appelant un numéro inconnu.

« Allo »

Sameen resta immobile. Ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent un instant, mais se refermèrent aussitôt. Il y avait tant de choses qu’elle voulait dire à Root, des tas de choses ; elle aurait voulu attraper son bras, sentir le regard de la hackeuse se poser sur elle, observer l’exacte nuance de malice, de passion et de désir dans ses yeux, se sentir libérée en sachant que cet instant est tout ce qu’il y a de plus réel. Elle aurait voulu lui expliquer combien tout son être pleurait désespérément sa présence. Mais plus que tout, elle voulait lu murmurer combien elle haïssait et admirait à la fois le fait que Root soit l’unique personne sur cette planète capable de lui faire _ressentir_. Pourtant, aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres.

« Sweetie » devina la hackeuse. Shaw entendit un son métallique à l’autre bout du fil. « Est-ce que vous avez quand même réussi à sauver quelques numéros sans moi ? »

La sociopathe ignora sa réplique et la naturelle assurance que respirait Root.

« Tu es occupé ? » questionna-t-elle à la place.

« Maintenant _Sameen_ , je croyais que c’était ma phrase ? »

L’ombre d’un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Shaw. La sociopathe se demanda depuis quand ses muscles en était capable.

La boule dans son estomac avait disparu.

« Epargne-moi les préliminaires verbales, Root »

« C’est mieux. Celle-la te ressemble plus. »

Shaw roula les yeux.

« Aujourd’hui a été palpitant. Mon nouvel ami juste à côté de m’aide à nettoyer mon pistolet. Mais pour être honnête, j’aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui me donne un coup de main. Il ne fait pas un très bon travail. N’est-pas James ? »

Shaw entendit un grognement étouffé. L’homme devait probablement être attaché, un bâillon sur la bouche. 

« Est-ce que les pingouins t’ont causé des soucis ? »

« Ces pingouins là préparaient des bombes. Mais figure-toi que c’était loin d’être un mon principal problème. »

La hackeuse s’interrompit un instant. Sameen l’entendit remonter son arme de l’autre côté du téléphone.

« Le froid qu’il fait ici… ça par contre, s’en est un »

« Je ne pourrais pas le savoir vu comment toi, Harold et vos centaines de processeurs ont transformé le métro en sauna. Je pourrais probablement passer ma nuit dans une baignoire d’eau glacé pour me garder au frai à ce point la »

« Donc j’ai trop froid, et toi… trop chaud. Je t’avais dit qu’on était faite l’une pour l’autre » répondit Root en flirtant avec son assurance et son tout son charme habituel.

« Températurement parlant » 

« Bien sûr ».

Quelques grésillements lui parvenait à intervalle régulier. La hackeuse n’ajouta rien mais ne raccrocha pas. Shaw resta immobile, appréciant le silence confortable qui s’était installé.

« Root ? »

Sameen détesta à quel point sa voix était faible à cet instant.

« Tu peux rester au téléphone avec moi ? »

La sociopathe pouvait presque sentir les yeux de la hackeuse s’illuminer, brillant avec adoration lorsqu’elle dit :

« Toujours ».

Shaw sentit son corps entier se détendre. Tout allait rentrer dans l’ordre. Son endroit sur allait rester avec elle.

 

**III.**

Sameen fut réveillée le lendemain matin par le son d’une démarche irrégulière se précipitant vers la salle de bain aménagée du métro, et la lumière allumée brusquement.

« Mademoiselle Shaw ? » s’exclama Finch incrédule.

« Harold, juste apportez-moi mon revolver et on en parle plus. Vous savez au fond de vous que vous le méritez, la maintenant ».

« Je suis horrifié de constater que vous êtes déjà d’attaque pour une dose d’action violente dès le matin. Je tiens tout de même à m’excuser d’avoir interrompu votre sommeil Mademoiselle Shaw, aussi j’apprécierais que vous considériez ma présente requête, et redirigiez votre colère envers quelqu’un d’autre. De préférence »

« Etiez-vous obligé de parler comme un livre pour me demander ça ? »

Soudain, l’atmosphère changea. Harold l’étudia longuement ; ses yeux firent l’aller-retour entre la baignoire et elle, encore allongé à l’intérieur en pyjama et un téléphone sur le torse.

Elle se souvenait exactement de la dernière fois qu’elle s’était retrouvée dans cette situation. C’était il y a six mois, après son retour de chez samaritain. La sociopathe était épuisée comme jamais auparavant, mais le lit était trop familier, sa position lui rappelait beaucoup trop son impuissance et les temps de sa captivité. Elle avait fini par s’allongé dans la baignoire de leur appartement, se sentant immédiatement plus relaxé. Ce n’était qu’une demi-heure plus tard que Root avait franchi le seuil de la salle de bain et l’avait trouvé ainsi.

Shaw s’attendait à voir dans les yeux de la hackeuse de l’incompréhension, ou pire, de la pitié. Au lieu de ça, l’ancienne tueuse à gage lui avait simplement sourit avec adoration puis avait demandé : « Je peux venir moi aussi ? ».

Il n’y avait aucun jugement dans sa voix, ou l’envie de la réparer comme un vieil objet brisé qu’on aurait cassé. Juste l’envie d’être près d’elle. Longtemps, Sameen avait repensé à ce moment. C’était la première fois qu’elle s’était admise qu’elle et Root était faite l’une pour l’autre.

Mais à cet instant, le regard d’Harold était insistant et Shaw pouvait voir à présent dans ses yeux tout ce qu’elle avait redouté lire cette nuit-là. La pitié.

L’agent ne pouvait pas ressentir, mais elle était aussi proche qu’il lui était sociopathiquement possible du sentiment de  gêne et du mal à l’aise. 

Sa contrariété monta en flèche. Finch du percevoir son  inconfort et dévia les yeux vers le portable à la place. Sameen savait que le brillant créateur avait deviné à qui elle avait parlé la veille ; l’ancien membre de l’ISA ne discutait avec personne à l’exception de lui, John et Root. Comme les deux premiers de l’avaient pas contacté hier, cela ne laissait que la hacheuse en tête de liste. Il s’apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais Shaw le devança.

« Oui j’ai parlé avec Root hier soir. Et non, elle ne me manque pas. »

Harold l’observa avec curiosité.

« Vous et Root avez transformé le métro en sauna avec vos processeurs ! Je meurs de chaud, Root est gelé en Alaska ! »

Cette fois, Finch arqua un sourcil, ayant du mal à comprendre le point final de sa démonstration. 

« Personne ne peut dire qu’elle me manque si j’ai besoin d’elle pour ma survie » conclu-t-elle enfin, comme si c’était l’évidence la plus naturelle. « Et de grâce, aérez ce métro »

Elle aperçut l’informaticien masquer un sourire avant de déclarer finalement :

« Nous avons un nouveau numéro ».

**IV.**

Sameen descendait la troisième avenue agacée. Elle avait fait la réservation d’un steak saignant dans son restaurant à emporter préférée, pour dix-neuf heures. Le cuisinier avait compris vingt-heure trente. La sociopathe se demandait encore comment il avait pu confondre les deux.

Un vent glacial souffla, elle renforça davantage l’étreinte de son échappe contre son cou. La bourrasque s’atténua. Shaw releva alors à nouveau les yeux.

C’est ridicule, pensa celle-ci songeuse.

L’agent resta un moment immobile, figée devant le spectacle de la ville, ses rues formatées selon le même modèle, perpendiculaire jusque dans ses recoins. Une symétrie parfaite que seuls la lueur des buildings, ses couleurs, la multitude et la foule, vaste agglomérat de fourmis sans but ; brisaient avec l'uniformité de l'endroit. Les eaux déchainées sur les côtes, aussi. Il lui sembla même discerner un fin filet pourpre aux extrémités Est de la baie.

 _Les illuminations de Noël_ , devina Sameen.

En effet, à cette période de l'année, la ville s'était habillée de ses plus élégantes parures. En l'espace de deux semaines, le quartier s'étaient vus transformés et les décorations avaient déferlé, comme il neigeait sur la ville. Et maintenant, ce fabuleux assortiment d'éclairage sur les côtes.

« Cette ville devient folle. » grommela Sameen entre ses dents. Quelque part dans son esprit, elle songea que Root aurait adoré voir ça. Sa réflexion fut rapidement interrompue. Un amas de neige avait glissé du toit de l’appartement voisin. La sociopathe observa avec irritation ses jambes, à présent recouvertes jusqu’à mi-hauteur d’un duvet blanc.

Shaw secoua ses pieds rapidement et se dirigea vers l’entrée du métro. L'endroit était sombre, bercé par l’éclairage artificiel des minuscules lampes du sapin de Noël, brillant à intervalle régulier.

C’était absurde, pensa l’agent. Tous avaient été d’accord pour affirmer que cette décoration était inutile et ridicule lorsque la hackeuse l’avait apporté un soir. Pourtant, nul ne l’avait arrêté lorsque Root avait commencé joyeusement la dépose des guirlandes. Elle avait même réussi – et dieu seul sait combien l’ancienne tueuse à gage ne manquait pas de persuasion ou d’imagination – à les faire participer. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu’elle était parti, mais personne n’avait fait un geste pour retirer cette énormité.

Shaw s’apprêtait à déposer à l’aveugle son verre de café sur le bureau de Finch lorsqu’elle se retrouva brusquement plaquée contre le mur.

Un parfum familier de pomme et de lavande caressa ses narines et elle sut avant de même de la voir, qui en était la propriétaire.

« Root ? » murmura-t-elle surprise.

Même à travers la semi-obscurité du métro, Shaw pouvait parfaitement l’apercevoir, elle et son sourire lumineux. Avant Root, la sociopathe n’avait jamais su que le soleil pouvait briller aussi intensément en pleine nuit.

« Est-ce que je t’ai manqué ? » demanda-t-elle amusée.

« Comme un parasite intestinal »

« Uhm… J’adore tes comparaisons, mon cœur ».

La tension était palpable. Pendant de longues minutes, toutes les deux s’observèrent en silence leur regard s’attardant régulièrement sur les lèvres de l’autre.

« Je croyais que tu ne rentrais que le 26 » déclara finalement Sameen, se demandant depuis quand son souffle était devenu si court.

« J’ai voulu te faire une surprise » souffla chaudement la hackeuse au creux de son oreille.

Shaw niera fermement avoir gémit à la sensation du souffle brulant de Root dans son cou.

« Je n’aime pas les surprises » répondit si faible, que c’est à peine si elle reconnut le son de sa propre voix.

« Oh mon cœur, c’est dommage. Je pensais que tu aimerais celle-ci »

Et sur ces paroles, Root abaissa lentement la fermeture éclair de sa veste rouge vif, aux couleurs de Noël. Dessous, Shaw pouvait distinguer les moindres courbes de sa peau nue et le soutient gorge en dentelle noir que laissait dévoiler l’ouverture.

La hackeuse observa les yeux de la sociopathe s’assombrir de désir. L’instant d’après, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur à exact emplacement où l’autre jeune femme se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

Root tenta de l’embrasser mais Shaw la repoussa doucement. Elle accentua sa prise sur ses poignets, appuyés fermement contre le mur, un murmure désapprobateur et un sourire joueur au coin des lèvres.

La hackeuse cru qu’elle ne respirait plus. Elle observa l’agent descendre avec une lenteur presque indécente le reste de la fermeture éclair et déposer des baisers brulant le long de la courbe de ses abos.

« Uhm » souffla Shaw en caressant son abdomen avec appréciation. « L’Alaska a été délicieusement intense, on dirait » La sociopathe était certaine que la dernière fois qu’elle avait vu Root, ces muscles-ci n’apparaissaient définitivement pas.

« Je savais que tu aimerais l’Alaska » plaisanta la hackeuse.

Shaw leva les yeux. Le cœur de Root s’arrêta brusquement dans sa poitrine. Il y avait une telle intensité, une telle symphonie de mots inavoués – oserait-elle dire de sentiments ? – qu’elle en eu le souffle coupé.

« Ne me laisse plus seule aussi longtemps ».

Sa voix était presque inaudible, comme celle qu’on utilise pour révéler le plus précieux des secrets mais Root l’avait entendu.

A la place d’une réponse, la brune captura ses lèvres avec une force douloureusement délicieuse, et Sameen se demanda un instant s’il était possible qu’elles restent scellées l’une à l’autre. Shaw n’aurait jamais cru se retrouver dans cette position, mais pour la première fois la sociopathe ne désirait rien de la violence, l’adrénaline ou la douleur tant convoité à l’ordinaire.

La jeune femme ralentit le baiser, embrassant avec une douceur presque irréelle le recoin des lèvres de la brune, sa mâchoire puis l’intérieur de son coup. Root se sentit fondre.

« Sameen… » murmura la hackeuse à bout de souffle.

 Shaw acquiesça silencieusement contre son torse. Sa main descendit avec lenteur, s’attarda sur sa peau brulante, son abdomen avant de jouer avec le bouton de son jean.

Sans avertissement, la sociopathe mordilla une minuscule parcelle son cou faisant et glissa un doigt en elle, puis un deuxième. Root tenta de se calmer mais ne fut capable que de lâcher un gémissement de plaisir semblant hurler «plus, s'il te plait».

Sameen observa avec appréciation la brune onduler malgré soi contre elle, une myriade de frissons parcourant son corps chaque nouvelle seconde.

« Respire » murmura Shaw à travers le silence du métro et sentit la brune hocher à peine la tête.

C’était étonnant comme c’était devenu un réflexe. Root avait toujours eu une difficulté à se concentrer sur soi-même lors de situation intense, ce qui l’amenait la plupart du temps à oublier de manger en pleine séance de codage ou… de respirer lorsque la sociopathe était à cette distance. Alors Sameen le lui rappelait.

La hackeuse voulu entrouvrir ses lèvres pour prendre une grande inspiration, à la place, c’est le nom de Sameen qui inonda le métro tandis que ses ongles s’enfonçaient délicieusement dans la peau de l’autre jeune femme. Elle eut tout juste le temps de reprendre son souffle que toute la pression dans son corps lâcha brusquement, la brulure dans son ventre, apaisée.

Root leva les yeux vers Shaw. Son esprit était étourdi. Sameen. Sameen Shaw, la sociopathe - supposée – incapable d’éprouver le moindre sentiment lui souriait. La brune avait déjà eu l’occasion d’admirer le sourire d’une multitude de personnes, mais elle ne se trompait certainement pas en affirmant que celui de Sameen était de loin le spectacle le plus magnifique qui lui avait été donné d’observer. Le sien était pur, doux et aussi réconfortant que l’odeur du chocolat chaud en plein hivers. Un de ces sourires qui vous détraque l’esprit et vous démonte le cœur en une fraction de seconde ; et vous vous laisser faire, parce qu’il n’y a rien sur cette terre, rien, que vous désireriez plus que l’apercevoir quelques minutes, juste une infime minute de plus.

Des pas résonnèrent vers l’entrée. Shaw repoussa avec douceur Root et remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste.

« Mademoiselle Groves ? » questionna Harold surpris en la voyant de retour. « Croyez bien que je suis heureux de vous revoir, mais ne deviez-vous pas être de retour que dans deux jour ? »

« Que serait la vie sans surprise »

« Dans notre travail, je n’aime pas vraiment les surprises » commenta John, impeccablement vêtu dans son costume.

« Sameen non plus. Mais il me semble qu’elle a aimé cette surprise-là. » répondit la hackeuse, un sourire indécent au coin des lèvres. « N’est-ce pas, mon cœur ? »

La sociopathe ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de rouler les yeux sous le regard confus des deux hommes.

Après un temps, Finch brisa le silence.

« Puisque que nous n’avons pas de nouveau numéro et que c’est Noël, que diriez-vous si nous regardions un film ? »

Shaw et John arquèrent un sourcil. Root sauta sur l’occasion.

« Très bonne idée ! J’ai constaté que vous aviez une collection de film impressionnante dans votre bibliothèque Harry. »

« Je vais regarder si je peux trouver de quoi nous divertir » approuva l’homme.

Sameen jeta un regard agacé à John avant de lui ordonner :

« Va avec lui. Hors de question qu’on meurt d’ennui pendant deux heures parce qu’il aura choisi un film à l’eau de rose. »

Reese voulu protester, mais le regard noir de l’agent l’en dissuada.

Il disparut dans la bibliothèque.

 

**V.**

Personne ne savait bien comment s’était arrivé. Root et Shaw s’étaient installées confortablement sur le canapé qu’Harold avait amené deux mois plus tôt, a raisonnable distance l’une de l’autre. L’attente s’éternisant, Sameen s’était blotti contre sa hackeuse. Sa main caressant doucement la minuscule parcelle de peau laissée nue sous sa veste. Elle observa silencieusement la brune ; ses paupières se fermaient déjà à moitié de sommeil. Elle était magnifique.

Shaw se sentit soudain plus relaxée qu’elle ne l’avait été depuis des mois. Elle prolongea un bref instant son regard sur Root. Peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver, si elle perdait le contrôle, elle savait que ses yeux là lui ferait retrouver le chemin de la raison en fraction de seconde.

La sociopathe posa sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Le sommeil la gagna totalement pour la première fois depuis des jours.

« On a trouvé un merveilleux classique dont vous me donnerait des nouvelles ! » s’exclama Harold, de retour à travers le silence du métro.

« Shaw, je te jure que j’ai essayé de l’orienter sur de l’action, mais il ne veut rien entendre ! » ajouta John derrière lui.

Tous les deux s’arrêtèrent net. Ils observèrent avec curiosité leur deux amis blotties l’une contre l’autre, profondément endormi.

« C’est inquiétant si je trouve ça mignon » questionna Reese perplexe.

Pour toute réponse, Finch déposa une couverture sur les deux femmes et souffla :

« Je crois qu’on est plus que deux pour le film ».

John hocha les épaules.

Bientôt, le silence du métro ne fut perturbé que par les voix des acteurs se succédant.

Ça et le rythme du cœur de Root battant tout contre l’oreille de Sameen ; une symphonie en trois temps, délicate et parfaite.

Four-Alarm-Fire

Four-Alarm-Fire

Four-Alarm-fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous!  
> C'est mon premier post sur Archive of our own, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Root et Shaw sont trop cute, je les adore!  
> Si vous avez apprécié ce one-shot, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Ça fait toujours plaisir :)


End file.
